


Mammon's Lucky Pet (A Demon's Chosen Pet Book 2)

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dark, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Forced Prostitution, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: She was 13 when forced to marry a man of 30. Being raised in a religious cult her duty was to her husband but when she couldn't perform as a 'normal' wife she was prostituted by her husband. Now 20 she has several patrons who taught her to gamble taking her to casinos and using her as a charm. Nothing in her life has been 'lucky' but why is that winning when it comes to money comes easier to her. She wants out, wants to escape from the husband that abuses and sells her and for that she needs money. Lots of money.Then Mammon comes into her life and sees her as a Lucky Charm that he wants to own and make his personal property.Book 2 of A Demon's Chosen PetTrigger: Mentions of childhood abuse, sexual trauma, prostitution, violence, attempted murder, murder, blood
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1 Meeting

(Trigger: Flashbacks of Child Abuse, Rape, and Forced Marriage between a 13 and 30 year old, Religious Cult References, Violence, Murder, Prostitution)

Chapter 1

_"Hit me."_ I say to the dealer as I inwardly grin as he places a card in front of me. 

_"That's 21. Your win."_ I take my tokens adding them to the already growing collection that totaled over 5,000 dollars. 

_"Hmm... Ain't ya a lucky one."_ I turn my head, startled, as a low tone speaks in my ear. 

_What the fuck?_ No one stands within three feet of me but I could have sworn someone, a man, had just spoken into my ear. 

_"Did you hear that?"_ I ask the dealer and he gives me a look that clearly says he thought I had drunk too much. I had been nursing the same drink for over two hours, so not drunk, maybe crazy but not drunk. I needed to keep my head clear as I made my rounds to the tables, getting drunk would fog my thoughts. 

Counting cards wasn't illegal, but it was highly frowned upon at Casinos all over the U.S. However, I needed the money. I never spent a large amount of time at a table and _lost_ a certain amount that didn't effect my bottom line. 

What was illegal about my situation was that I was under 21. Being 20 I was still a year away from legally being able to gamble in a casino. My fake ID had cost me a pretty penny but it was money well worth spent. 

_I needed to get away from_ _him, from them_ _._

My parents married me off when I was thirteen years old to a man of thirty. I had grown up in a place where this was _normal._ It had taken me awhile to figure out how _abnormal_ it really was. Growing up I had been expected to only do what _women_ should. Cook, clean, take care of my husband and children. 

I lost my first child when I was 14 years old and then my second when I was barely 15 and a third at 17. I was an _unfit_ wife so my _husband_ had taken a second wife to give him the children he wanted. But since I was _unfit_ to carry his _seed_ he sent me to the beds of others for money. It was a way to make me _useful._

What he didn't know was that some of my customers would give me extra money if I did things that my _husband_ didn't know about. One of which was husbands _and_ wives who wanted to bring a third person into their relationship. Also BDSM. I hadn't known much about that form of pleasure and pain until I had met a very wealthy couple that had wanted a Submissive to bring into their relationship. My _husband_ had only given me pain when it came to sex. That was his _thing_ he liked pain, or should I say to _give_ pain _._ I could play submissive, I had been in that position my entire life so I was a pro at it. 

My _husband_ could never find out I had also slept with women to get what I needed to get away from him. It was alright for men to sell their wives and marry a second or third woman, what wasn't alright is for women to sleep together according to my _families_ religion. 

I didn't care either way. I needed out and I was willing to do anything to get away. 

It was sad when someone I was prostituted to treated me better than my husband who was prostituting me. I had been used to pain but that couple had been decent and not completely sadistic. Maybe you could call it a form of Stockholm Syndrome but I called it _survival_. They had taught me ways to pleasure my other customers so that I could receive more income and had set me up with other patrons like them. That's where I learned about gambling. One of my patrons had taken me into a casino as his _good luck_ charm. He had won big and in return taught me how to count cards and set up an account for me to save money to get away from my pimp of a husband. Of course this was under the condition that I kept appointments with him and acted as his charm whenever he gambled. 

My life had never been _lucky_ but for whatever reason I had knack for gambling and became the _lucky charm_ of multiple patrons. 

Moving on to another table I sit down but startle when I hear a loud yell from the next table. 

_"What do ya mean I lost? This game is rigged!"_ A silver haired man yells as he holds a dealer by his tie attempting to drag him over a table. The dealer is pressing a button under a table to call security. _Oh_ _boy..._ this wasn't a place I wanted to be. I was trying not to garner attention and here this man was throwing a fit because he lost. 

_"Excuse me Sir_ _. We kindly ask you to leave...gah!"_ I move in time as a man crashes into the table I had just been at. 

_"I'll leave when I feel like it. Damn humans,_ _thinkin_ _' they can order the Great Mammon to leave."_ Snapping his fingers my eyes almost pop out of my head when everything is as it was just moments ago. 

_"Sir, it's your turn to place your bet."_ The dealer that had just moments before been scared was now speaking professionally to the silver haired male like nothing had just happened. 

_I gawk._ Had I officially lost my mind? I knew it was coming eventually I was surprised I hadn't already gone crazy a long time ago. 

_"Watcha_ _lookin_ _' at?"_ I realized I had been staring. The man hasn't turned his head to look at me. His focus on the game. For some reason I walk closer to him looking at his cards. 

_"Fold this round."_

_"The hell? Who asked...?"_ He finally looks at me. 

_"The lucky one from earlier. Alright."_ A blue and yellow gaze settles on me. I break eye contact immediately. Maybe it's my survival instincts but something whispers that this man is far above me on the food chain. 

_Lucky one? Ah!_ I had heard his voice earlier! But how? I didn't understand what had just happened. It was incomprehensible. Somehow, someway, this man had _turned back time._ But how was I the only one who noticed? It was like everyone, but me, was oblivious to the earlier fight. 

I count the cards for the next one and lean over and whisper lowly. 

_"Hit."_

_"Hit me."_ The card thrown up makes the silver haired man a winner. 

_"Wanna visit the other tables with me? I'll pay ya for it."_ I squirm lightly. I needed the money but I didn't want to unnecessarily bring the attention to myself and I really didn't want _his_ attention. I felt like cornered prey. 

_"You'll be invisible by my side. Ya seen it earlier didn't you?"_ He leans in closer. _"How I reversed time."_ I'm trapped as I feel heat radiating off his golden skin. Something drawing me towards him almost mesmerized. 

_"I'm not sure. I need money, but..."_

_"Is it money you want or to be free?"_ He is looking at me like he can see every shameful pain filled moment of my life. 

The room disappears and I find myself in a dark void standing with this silver haired man as he stands fully focusing on me as he moves in closer. 

_"Ya know if you become mine I can make that wish come true. Become my personal charm and I can make them disappear."_ His tone is low, almost a seductive purr.

_"How?"_ I choke out. I'm not sure if I am asking how was this happening or how is it that he knows about my darkest wish. 

I didn't just want to run away from those that hurt me... _I wanted them dead._

_The pain of having miscarriage after miscarriage_ _. Of seeing the tiny infants expelled from my body. The feeling of my uterus being cut from my body so my husband could sell me without worrying that someone else besides him would implant their seed into my body_ _. My parents selling me to him, my father abusing me as a small child_ _. My mother turning a blind eye to the abuse and pain they subjected me to_ _._

_That is why I was saving so much I wanted them to die before I ran away_ _. Whether it was by my hand or another I wanted them to feel my pain_ _._

_"Become my property and I will get rid of all those that caused you pain. But know that signing a contract with a demon means giving up your soul. But I like you, you're lucky when it comes to money."_

_"You're a demon?"_

_"Don't believe me?"_ My eyes widen as he changes. Bat like wings sprout from his back and horns from his head. 

_I think it's a good time to pass the fuck out._

So I do. 

**Mammon**

_Fuck me._ Why are humans so frail? My new money maker's eyes roll into the back of her head and she passes out. 

She may have shit luck when it came to life but I had followed her wins from most of the night. 

I might be the demon of greed but I fucking sucked when it came to gambling. You'd think after thousands of years alive I would learn but no. 

Plus I was looking for a new pet, one I could dress up and take with me into the human realm as I went from casino to casino. It was good being a demon I could manipulate humans to win but it got boring when I had to rewind time over and over until I won a hand. 

But this human had won over and over. I could tell when she intentionally lost rounds at the tables and it didn't take much of diving into her head to figure out why. 

I take the human back to the casino easily finding her room and lying her on the bed. 

_"Who the fuck are you?"_ An older male comes out of the bathroom with an older female on his arm. 

_Hmm...these must be a couple of her patrons I had saw in her memories_ _._ I wave a hand and both slump to the floor. 

She hadn't wished death upon them but she also didn't realize how much money they had made off her either. 

Humans were so greedy. 

_I loved it._

Bending down I whisper something in the girls ear that she would remember. I needed her to chose this, to chose to become my property.

_"Call my name when you make your choice. My name is Mammon, Avatar of Greed."_


	2. Chapter 2 Calling His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains blood, violence, and hints at rape/assault! Reader Caution!

Chapter 2

_"Have fun this weekend, my little whore?"_ I flinch but try to hide it when I hear my husband's voice. 

_"Um..Daniel, I'm sorry I didn't greet you. You were still working when I cam home this morning."_ I try to force lightness into my voice. 

_"Did you shower?"_ I grit my teeth at his question. 

_"Yes."_

_"Yes, my love."_ I want to vomit, being forced to speak words of love to this sick and twisted man made me sick to my stomach. 

_"You say that you love me but how come I don't feel it?"_ I know what he wants. I stand up to walk over to him he jerks his head down for me to go on my knees. 

_"Unzip my pants."_

_I must survive...I must do as I am told..._

It takes everything in me not to gag as I do as I am told. It was like this everytime I had sex or was forced to hve sex. It didn't matter if the person had shown me any sort of kindness like some of my patrons. Sex made me ill. 

_"You know I heard the strangest thing this weekend."_ The lightness of his tone sends a shiver of fear through me. This was the tone he used when he was truly angry, and the tone he punished me with. When you looked at him you would never think he was a sadistic pig who liked to beat his wives and forced one into prostitution. He looked like a kind man that was almost middle aged, at now 37 his hair had only started to show signs of age with some silvering in his brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to be kind. 

Those eyes and mannerisms hid the monster he truly was on the inside. 

_"Oh?"_ I ask, trying to match his lightness when all I want to do is run. 

He smiles at me as he pulls his phone from his pocket moving his fingers along the screen as he tries to find whatever it is on his phone. Holding it up he shows me a picture of myself at a blackjack table, and then swipes to another picture. I start to hyperventilate. My heart racing with each swipe of his finger on the screen until he stops as I am whispering into a man's ear. A man with silver hair. 

_Who?_ I didn't remember speaking with someone who looked like that. 

_"I thought I had set you up for an appointment with Mr. Gentry, who is this? And where is all the money you won? According to the P.I. who I had following you you won roughly sixteen thousand dollars that night. Where is it?"_

My heart stops, he knew. 

**Mammon**

_"Hey Ever! Where's Lucifer at?"_ I ask Lucifer's pet as I walk into the mansion. She looks up from her book and closes it. 

_"Master is in a meeting with Lord Diavolo. He said he would be back this evening."_

_"Well I need to talk to him, tell him I am_ _lookin_ _' for him."_ She nods her head accepting my order. It had been several months since Lucifer had brought his pet home. She was a little too dark for me and had a bad habit of talking to herself when stressed out. Granted it was better than when she first came here she didn't look like a gutter rat anymore. Lucifer dressed her in the best clothing and kept her fed. She wasn't covered in scars anymore though she often had marks on her skin from my sadistic older brother. He liked to punish his pets, but she was a strange one, she loved it and almost always smelled like lust when Lucifer was in the same room. It was always interesting when Lucifer and Asmo was in the room with her. Once she started giving off that scent that said she wanted Lucifer Asmo tried to jump her. 

_Fucking pervert_ _._

It was a couple of hours before I hear Lucifer's voice in my mind.

_*_ _What did you want Mammon?*_

_*I might have a new toy soon, can I get Goldie back?*_

_*No. If they need anything charge it to my name. I'll set up the credit limit at the store.*_

Well shit, I thought he might let me get Goldie back but at least I wasn't the one paying for it. 

_*All the Chosen pets will be attending classes at RAD after their transitions from human to demon.*_

This was something new after Lucifer had brought Ever in. We had pets and then we had Chosen Pets. Chosen Pets are ones we bind to on a physical/emotional level and eventually turn into a Demon. Ever was Lucifer's first Chosen Pet. 

I'm asleep when I hear my name screamed from a familiar female voice. Finally. 

........

_"Stop! Please stop! I'm sorry!"_ I try to scream but my voice is broken from repeated screams of agony. 

_"You're sorry?! Do you know how much of an_ _embarrassment you are?!"_

Searing pain goes through my back from the belt gripped in Daniel's hand. He flips my naked body around and my back bows when it meets the rough mattress the many wounds being torn open as my legs are spread and he thrusts into my body. It isn't until I see the sharp edge of the blade in his hands that I know what he is truly attempting to do. The scream that builds in my throat comes out in a name.

_"MAMMON!"_

It was like time stops. The blade of the knife an inch from my chest. 

_"Well my sweet good luck charm are you ready for our deal?"_ He grips Daniel by the shoulder and jerks him away from me. I hear a loud crash when his body meets the concrete wall of the basement but I don't have the strength to even look up. 

_"..."_ My voice is gone after the scream. Mammon bends down to lick a spot of blood off my arm before he bites his lip his sharp canine sinking into the plump flesh to draw blood. 

_"Open your mouth. I'll be able to hear ya if you have some of my blood in your system."_ My mouth opens and he swoops his head lower to seal his mouth to mine. His tongue pushing into my mouth and I can taste sweet iron on my tongue. 

_*I agree to your deal. Kill him, kill them, I'm yours.*_ The demon gives me a feral grin his eyes beginning to glow. 

_*Wanna watch?*_

_*Yes*_ He gives a jolt of surprise. 

_*If I thought I could have done it myself I would have killed him a long time ago. I want to hear him scream, see him beg, watch him bleed*_

_*Do YOU want to kill him?*_ I pause at his question. Do I want to be the one to deliver the finishing blow? Can I be the one that causes the light to go out of his eyes. My answer is...

_*Yes*_

Mammon waves his hand towards Daniels direction and he disappears. 

_"He will be waiting in the fields of punishment until you are healed."_

_*Healed?*_

_*Yes,_ _I am taking you back to the_ _Devildom_ _. The others that I saw within your mind will find themselves in Hell soon. But I need to have your wounds healed and complete our contract*_

_*Okay...Im...slee....py...*_

** Mammon **

The girl passes out as a small pool of blood spreads under her body. Humans are so fragile they broke too easily. 

_What was her name again?_ Oh well, didn't matter what her name was now. She would soon have a new name. 

_Hmm...I think I'll call my new Pet, Kasha._

(Chapter 3 will be up soon. I'm uploading Book 3 Asmo's. These two acquire their pets at roughly the same time so you can read Book 3 at the same time as this one)


End file.
